BLU Saxton Gravity
Bio: BLU Saxton Gravity will be a completely mechanical being created by a TF2 team that was tired of losing constantly. Originaly, they were simply going to take weapons from the future and use the better weapons, they built a near-successful time machine. It could take people through time, but not weapons quite easily, so the weapons the team gathered from the future ended up in a jumble and were made useless. However, they stumble upon the blueprints of Saxton Gravity in 2Fort. The origins of those blueprints are completely unknown, but it is known that they did not bring these blueprints home with them. Stranger yet, there was a computer chip loaded with terabytes of data used for BSG's programming. An idea spurs that the team should build what was on the blueprints. However, instead of being the friendly teammate, BSG turned out to be a twisted monster who shows no sympathy for almost any victim, with Polite Spy being a rumored exception. BSG killed every single one of its creators and even their long-time nemesis, the first team they lost to, without any difficulty at all. BSG eventually took over the TF2/GMod universe with the help of Polite Spy, Mentel Gentel, Christian Brutal Sniper and Buddhist Murder Pyro. BSG's original blueprints and the computer chip containing its programming survived the first attack, allowing the greatest TF2 team in history to build a RED version of BSG. Thankfully, they noticed the glitch that caused BSG's brutality. They fixed it and lauched RSG to fight BSG. The actual result is to be released when the video is released. BSG makes its first appearance its its own series in a youtube video that will eventually be published by the youtube user, 9Destra called, Saxton Gravity: Episode 2: The Activation. Traits: Appearance-wise, BSG is an Iron Man ragdoll modified to be bigger, have thicker arms, legs, and have significantly larger hands, this is to make it look more like the Iron Monger. BSG, as stated before, is insane and twisted. It will not hesitate to brutally kill and torture almost anything, even rivalling Christian Brutal Sniper in brutality, perhaps being even more brutal. BSG is also highly intellegent (tied with RED Saxton Gravity for the most intellegent monster) due to its mechanical design and almost flawless programming, which also allows BSG to insult victims and effectively plan according to its enemies weaknesses and personalities. BSG is even capable of manipulating other monsters to help it do whatever it wants. Its battling software was designed to predict its opponents next move. Every second, it runs an analysis on the possible actions of its enemies and their probability based on their personality types, and then plan accordingly to the results. If it miscalculates, BSG can fall back on a reaction time so fast, it seems to its opponents that it is predicting their every move with 100% accuracy when in reality, BSG is only accurate about 90% of the time. BSG's own personality revolves entirely around its brutality, cruelty, but its fighting style is closer to that of a super-powered ninja than anything. Abilities: BSG has a well-rounded range of abilities that allow combat at almost any range, although it generally prefers to fight at melee to mid-range where it has the most options. And whoever, or whatever designed this monster did an amazing job. BSG has a database of GMod monsters inside its memory that includes every single monster bar RED Saxton Gravity, even ones that are not even known to the wiki. This information in this database is so in-depth that one would wonder how it was even put together in the first place. It includes many monsters' personalities, powers/abilities, origins, and even their anatomy. The anatomy data is used to calculate the weakest points in their body. Gatling guns are located inside its forearms, the first bullet that the Gatling Guns shoot are as accurate as a sniper rifle, BSG uses its gatling guns mainly as a disruptor and/or an attack underwater. Its has a high amount of physical strength, however, Giga Demo is far stronger (even with BSG's Uber), making BSG / RSG tied for the 4th strongest monster, coming right before Painis Cupcake. In fact, they are both strong enough to spin Heavy's Minigun around their finger. BSG also has jets located in its feet, hands and back that allow the ability to fly at high speeds and allow the manipulation of fire. Its also the second fastest monster, tied with RSG, only ChuckleNuts is faster. BSG uses an energy core that produces massive amounts of energy to power itself, by revealing it, BSG can Self-Über, giving it a 200% boost in all of its other abilities other than its gatling guns and intelligence. If you prefer a list rather than a discription, then here you are: *High-Intelligence with absurdly in-depth database *Incredible combat skills *Completely mechanical (immune to scare and ear-rape) *Super Strength *Super Speed/Agility *Flight *Manipulation of fire *Gatling guns located in fore-arms *Self-Über that boosts all other abilities by 200% (except gatling guns and intelligence) Movesets: BSG and RSG have some moves that they use. Here is a list of its more prominent moves with a description of each. *'Flamethrower' BSG fires jets of flames from one or both of its hands. Unlike the Pyro, BSG cannot airblast. This move can be used at the same time as other moves if at least one hand is free. This move's weaknesses are its short range and lack of power. *'Inferno Punch' BSG coats its arm with intense flames and delivers a powerful punch that breaks the sound barrier. Upon impact, an explosion ensues. A player is vaporized instantly upon impact. If the victim survives the explosion and punch impact, they will be ignited and most likely burn to death, or die of critical fall damage. This punch has an extreme amount of knockback on the victim. If BSG is flying at its absolute top speed while ubered, this move can leave a small scratch on Blockgineer's block (Blockgineer is till unharmed). BSG mainly uses this move as a finisher. This move's main weakness is its short range, slow activation and the possibility of getting its hand stuck inside the map. *'Inferno Drill' BSG puts itself into a diving position, spins and surrounds itself with intense flames, then rushes at its opponent at high speeds. This move is used mainly to quickly adjust the distance during a fight. It vaporizes a player the same way the Phlogistinator does and gibs weaker monsters instantly in an explosion, and can gib stronger monsters if BSG happens to run into a wall while the victim is on the tip of the Inferno Drill. If BSG runs into a wall while using the move, the impact creates a large and very powerful explosion. this move's main weaknesses are its lack of control and its slow recovery after missing. BSG takes massive damage if this move misses and crashes. *'Inferno Ball' BSG shoots a fireball out of its hand. BSG can also control the strength of the move. It has an infinite range and explodes upon impact with any solid object. The explosion size will tell the viewer and/or victim(s) how much power BSG put into the Inferno Ball. This move's main weaknesses is that the fire ball can be dodged easily, suffers from fall-off damage and lacks power in comparison with its hand-to-hand combat. *'Inferno Shock' BSG presses its hands together at chest-level then thrusts them downwards around its waist or by crouching in the air and thrusting itself downward at high speeds. This results in a massive explosion than can ignite and fling players and monsters absurd distances if they are caught in the blast. If BSG uses the latter method, players/monsters directly underneath BSG will be goomba-stomped. This move also ignites the map in the surrounding area. The drawback is that BSG also takes some damage while using this move. *'Inferno Kick' BSG coats its legs with fire and delivers a jump-kick. Upon impact with an enemy strong enough to survive it, an explosion ensues, which knocks both BSG and the target/victim into the air. The upwards knockback makes Inferno Kick useful for setting up lethal combos. If BSG hits a player, they will be vaporized instantly. BSG can continue the kick even after hitting a player and even turn during the kick using the jets its back. This move's main weakness is its lack of power compared to its other attacks. *'Blazing Blast' BSG's most powerful move. During its self-uber, BSG has the option of firing an intense beam of energy from its power core. This beam will vaporize any player and most monsters instantly. Only other ELITE/CHAMPION ranked monsters and Blockgineer will survive, with the former taking heavy/moderate damage and the latter not even noticing. This beam will contine to pass through players and/or monsters until it hits inorganic material, such as the map or a weapon. However, should a monster survive, or if the beam hits an obstacle, this move creates a massive explosion that can damage almost as much as the beam itself. (the surviving monster does not get damaged twice by the move) The use of this move results in the loss of BSG's Uber-charge and a 40% reduction in BSG's abilities for the next 15 seconds. BSG cannot use its self-uber during this recharging state. Faults and Weaknesses: BSG has a major fault that can be utilized if one can overpower it or outspeed it. It has no defensive abilities at all, so it relies on sheer offense and high speed to offset this, much like a scout. Slow BSG down, like Lag Spy can, and BSG becomes much easier to defeat. Although BSG and RSG are both very hardy, they cannot take hits forever. Especially from the likes of ELITE ranked monsters. If BSG reveals its core, by directly attacking it with enough force or damage, one can disable BSG entirely for approximately 10 seconds. Sapping BSG's core can disable it for a miraculous 60 seconds, at which point, BSG might as well be dead. And, like all mechanical monsters on the list, BSG is susceptable to magnets, but since its core is a superconductor, which repel magnets, BSG can eventually escape from even the strongest magnets. The strength and weight of the magnet will determine how long BSG is stuck to it. Also, unpredictable and quick monsters such as Painis Cupcake fare significantly better than other monsters of comparable power against it because they have a much better chance to catch BSG off guard, whereas the predictable monster is almost completely hopeless against BSG if they are not FadKiller. Also, the vast majority of BSG's abilities fail completely underwater. Also, BSG can be stunned by the Sandman's baseballs for some odd reason. If you prefer a list, then here you are: *Sappers (only during self-uber) *Magnets can slow it down *Baseballs *Most powers fail underwater, including self-uber. *No defensive options *Unpredictable monsters may defy predictions *CHAMPION ranked monsters *Lag Switcher Quotes: *"The name's Saxton Gravity. I'm the man who's gonna screw you!" *"Taste the explosive power of my fists!" *"I'm going to send you to primate Hell!" *"It's just you, me, and my bare hands..." *"What's the matter girls!? I thought you wanted to fight!" *"Inferno Punch!" *"Inferno Drill!" *"Inferno Kick!" *"Blazing Blast!" *"You're not even half the man I am, and I'm not even human!" *"Burn in Hell!" *"Just give up! Resistance is futile." Trivia: *Inferno Ball, Inferno Shock and Flamethrower are the only moves BSG uses without announcing their names. *While Ubered, BSG's Inferno Ball looks more like an energy blast than a fireball. *BSG has an intense dislike of the color pink. *BSG's attacks are red in coloration, despite being on the BLU team *BSG makes mention of "a monster stronger than Painis Vagicake." The validity of this statement is questionable. *BSG and RSG do not have programming to predict Captain Demoman's actions. Theme: Battle Theme: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Dark Samus Battle Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFOqGV-6bck Appearance Theme: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Quadraxis Battle Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpQ_OQAtgDQ Category:GMod Monsters Category:Characters Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team